1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method, and a program, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus and method, and a program for making it possible to accurately obtain a depth value of a photographic subject in an image and to process the image on the basis of the obtained depth value.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques for setting a depth value for each photographic subject in an image and processing the image in accordance with the depth value have been proposed (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-197486). Also, a process of extracting from an image a depth value of a photographic subject, and applying the above-described image processing in accordance with the extracted depth value has been proposed.